Brawl of the Objects - Unprepared To Be Scared (Original Version)
So, I was on a stroll to Elm Street Market again (the last time I went there, I found a horrifying CD lying on the sidewalk.), and I went in there, but this time I never forgot the big bottles. I bought 4 of them (okay, first of all, why not 2? 4. That seems like an awesome number.), and found a CD in one of the shelves. It had no label. I wondered what it was, so I bought it for $1.21, along with the 4 bottles. I brought all of them home, and decided to look at the CD, so I went upstairs, and popped it into my PS3. To my surprise, it was Brawl of the Objects. "Wow! I have never seen this show in so long!" I said when it went to the intro. Brawl of the Objects is my 3rd favorite online show, along with the other 3, which would take me forever to tell you them. I already told you them in my first creepypasta. Anyway, back to the story. The episode was clearly like "Unprepared To Be Scared". I then said, "Awesome! I'm gonna watch that episode!" But it's not awesome. It was the original version right before the final version got released. The episode was completely normal... That is, until Popsicley and Chocolatey tell Boat, Hot Dog and Big Orange Chicken that they'll look for Baguette. Right after that happened, an image appeared for 5 seconds. It took me 7 attempts to take a screenshot of it, but after all of them, I managed to take a screenshot of it! The image had Kenny (from South Park, like seriously, how the hell did he get into the show? What a coincidence!) standing on the gray ground against a blue backdrop. But what made it so chilling was that Kenny's eyes were whited out, and there was one drop of blood coming out of his mouth. He was smiling. I continued on. Back to the episode, Popsicley is trying to get a candy bar at the vending machine. But instead of her getting one, she found knives in the vending machine. One of them moved, went through the glass and stabbed her in the process. She screamed, but it was real, as if her voice actor was actually stabbed. Hyper-realistic blood spilled from where she was stabbed. Then it showed a time card saying: "The next morning" Then it showed the outside view of the house, and Controlly jumped out of nowhere, and noticed there was no one around. He was all alone. "Huh... that's odd." Controlly said. Then he went inside and noticed a broken window... ...right before he noticed the dead bodies of his own contestants. There was blood covering the walls. But Shieldy's body was the most disturbing, his eyes were ripped out, his liver, heart and brains were exposed, some of his teeth were gone and blood covered him. Controlly got horrified at what he saw. "No...no...no...no...no...Why?! Why?! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!??!?!" He bent on his knees and started crying for 7 minutes, but after 4 minutes, he was crying blood. But this blood is real, so if you touch the screen, you might end up having it on your fingers. It then showed him uncovering his eyes. They were now bloodshot, bleeding, and pulsating. He only stared at the screen, as if looking at me. It went on for 4 minutes. Then he started crying, but this time, he wasn't covering his eyes. Then it went to a 2 minute static, then it went to Controlly with the same eyes from before, and it showed him holding a shotgun. Then it went to static again, then Controlly holding it, aiming it in his mouth, and pulled the trigger. He blew his brains out, causing him to fly all over the place. The final 15 seconds of the episode showed Controlly's corpse with blood coming out of his mouth. And the episode ended. I couldn't take it anymore. I took the CD out of my PS3, and put it on the kitchen table, where it remains to this day. I cannot find the CD anymore, but when I do, I'll upload the episode onto YouTube. Here's the real question: How in God's name would the creators get away with making such a cruel and demented episode? Category:Lost Episodes Category:Original Versions Category:We need comments! Category:More comments please! Category:James' Creepypastas Category:Blood and Gore Category:Blood Category:Gore Category:Death Category:Brawl Of The Objects Category:This is cancer Category:MY GIRL, SHE HAS DIABEETUS! MY GIRL, SHE HATES DR FETUS! IF I WERE TO ROLL, I GUESS IT WOULD BE A TOLL! MY GIRL IS A FUCKING ASSHOLE! SHE PUKES ON MY FUCKING PENIS! OR SHOULD I GO TO VENUS! SHE HAS A DAMN CRUSH ON MIGUEL AND TULIO! AND SHE GIVES ME MY umm Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Object Shows Category:Hyper Realistic Blood